L'Héritier au Quatre sangs
by Deesse de la Lune
Summary: Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité sur ses origines.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres et le début du troisième ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de Lady Ange Shadow, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé **Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité sur ses origines.

_**Italique et gras : Lettres**_

_Italique : Elfique_

**Chapitre 1: La lettre**

Harry Potter... Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ? C'est celui d'un des plus célèbre des sorciers, le Survivant, vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, et également étudiant au Collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie.

Cette histoire commence, un certain vendredi, un 24 juillet pour être exacte. Harry Potter, sorcier de son état, se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Harry s'ennuyait royalement, autant le dire. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses « amis » et il n'avait rien à faire. Il avait fini ses devoirs de vacances depuis avant-hier et depuis était resté dans sa chambre, n'ayant aucunement envie d'en sortir si c'était pour voir de stupides moldus.

Sirius était mort. Il l'avait pleuré deux jours puis c'était repris. Il était inutile de pleurer les morts, et essayer de vivre avec ceux qui ne sont plus. Ca ne servait à rien.

Il fallait vivre, vivre avec les vivants et le présent. Il ne faut surtout pas vivre en se basant sur le passé, le passé est le passé, il faut s'en souvenir, soit, mais pas vivre sur lui, sinon on gâche le présent, et le futur par la même occasion.

Alors il se souvenait de Sirius, ça oui, mais rien d'autre. Il refusait de vivre sur son souvenir. De même avec ses parents.

Alors qu'il songeait à de morbides pensées, une lettre apparut devant lui, comme ça, sans aucune raison.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il bascula avec sa chaise en arrière, puis se reprit. Il était curieux de savoir se que contenait cette lettre, il se releva, mais bien vite la méfiance remporta sur la curiosité.

La lettre semblait vieille, un nom avait été écrit à l'encre verte, mais pas son nom, un autre :

_« __**A l'attention de Lucas Elendil Finael**__ »_

Là ça devenait franchement bizarre. Il ne savait pas d'où venait la lettre et celle-ci indiquait une autre personne que lui !

Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne savait pas qui était l'expéditeur, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que l'enveloppe recelait.

Il ne sentait aucune trace de magie noire, alors tant pis, c'était peut-être un piège mais que vaut la vie sans risques ?

Il prit en tremblant l'enveloppe, plusieurs sceaux de cire la refermaient.

Un était de couleur verte, et représentait un arbre, un chêne vraisemblablement, surmonté d'une couronne.

Un autre était noir, et montrait le chiffre '666' surmontant une main griffue.

Un troisième, argenté, représentait deux dagues croisées avec comme fond un croissant de lune.

Le dernier présentait un arc et des flèches accompagné de trois étoiles, le tout argenté sur fond bleu nuit.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis décacheta l'enveloppe.

_**Mon petit chéri,**_

Allons bon ! Il lisait apparemment une lettre _très_ personnelle, mais il saurait peut-être pourquoi ladite lettre se trouvait devant lui.

_**Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé, tu seras probablement furieux à la fin de cette lettre, mais tu dois savoir, ça doit être pour toi l'heure de la vérité et de te préparer à recevoir ton Héritage**_

Ouille, ouille ! Lettre _très _personnelle ! Avant de continuer peut-être savoir qui était le mystérieux expéditeur.

Harry blêmit, la lettre venait de Lily Potter !

_**Harry, je **__**sais**__** que tu ne te sens pas bien à la lecture de ces mots mais tu dois savoir !**_

Comment elle faisait pour savoir au fait ? Elle était morte !

_**Tu ne t'appelles pas Harry James Potter, mais bel et bien Lucas Elendil Finael**_

Quoooooiiiiiiiiiii ?

_**Oui tu as bien lu, Finael !**_

Oui, ça il était sûr d'avoir bien lu ! Mais comment... ? Pourquoi... ?

_**Tu es bel et bien notre fils Harry ! Ou plutôt Lucas.**_

Mais... Pourquoi ne s'appelait-il pas Potter ?

_**Ton père ne s'appelait pas James Potter. C'était son nom d'emprunt.**_

Et quoi ? C'était un espion ? Elle allait lui dire qu'il s'appelait James Bond ou un truc de style alors !

_**Son vrai nom est Daniel. Daniel de la maison des Finael. C'était un elfe, Lucas ! Ou presque...**_

Comment ça ou presque ?

_**C'était un sang-mêlé. Pas elfe-sorcier comme tu pourrais le croire, mais elfe-vampire**_

Une minute... Les elfes étaient un peuple de la Lumière et les vampires un peuple de l'Ombre. Mais ça ne va pas ensemble ça !

_**Il a été répudié par les deux peuples, au grand désespoir de ses parents. Sa mère s'est suicidée peu après. C'était elle la vampire. Elle a attendu la venue du jour, et s'est enflammé dans les bras de son mari. James n'était qu'un bébé, il a été confié à une famille de sorcier, les Potter, après que son père se suicide également juste après « l'enterrement » de sa femme.**_

Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir eu une enfance sans parents dans la famille. Mais si son père était un elfe vampirique (ou un vampire elfique, c'est comme vous voulez), lui il était...

_**Ton grand-père paternel n'était pas un elfe quelconque, c'était l'héritier du Roi des Elfes Silvestre. Lucas, tu es donc un prince elfique !**_

Quooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?

_**Mais ce n'est pas tout.**_

Aïe ! Il sentait les ennuis à l'horizon !

_**Je ne suis pas une sorcière.**_

Aïe, aïe !

_**Mon père était un Démon, d'où mes cheveux roux.**_

Quooooooiiiiiiiii ? (Oui, je sais, Harry (ou plutôt Lucas) se répète)

_**Et ma mère n'était ni une moldue, ni une sorcière**_

Elle était quoi alors ? Une démone ? Une vampire ? Une elfe ? Une gobeline (tant qu'à faire, pourquoi pas ?) ? Une naine ?

_**C'était une Danéenne.**_

Une quoi ?

_**Je suis quasi sûre, que malgré toute ta bonne éducation, tu n'en a jamais entendu parlé, c'est normal.**_

Bingo ! Ca fait 100 points !

_**Les Danéens, appelés également Plantales, sont le peuple des Plantes. Chaque sujet de ce peuple avait un contrôle absolu sur une unique plante. Que ce soit une primevère ou un érable, c'est la même chose. Le sujet en question connaissait toutes les propriétés de cette plante, ses pouvoirs guérisseurs (toutes les plantes en ont) comme son poison (idem), et pouvait se servir à volonté de la plante en question (ex : crée un bouclier de roses, en faire poussées partout etc.).**_

_**Il existait une exception, la famille royale. Chaque membre de celle-ci possédait l'élément de la Terre en pouvoir brut. Il pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient avec.**_

Et ?

_**C'est pour ça que ma mère avait un si beau jardin.**_

Ok, mais quel était le rapport entre sa mère et la famille royale ? Ne me dites pas que...

_**Ma mère était la reine.**_

Si ! Elle avait osé le dire ! Le dire c'est un grand mot.

_**C'est pour ça que j'avais de si bonnes notes en potions et en botanique, c'est parce que je connaissais toutes les particularités des plantes.**_

Mais on s'en fiche des potions !

_**Si je m'appelais Evans, c'est uniquement parce que c'était un nom d'emprunt. C'est la tradition pour la reine ou le roi de vivre hors du palais avec leur époux/épouse qui n'est en aucun cas un danéen (ou une danéenne). **_

Quooooiiiiiiiiii ? Encore un nom d'emprunt !

_**Je n'ai aucun nom de famille, puisque les démons n'en ont pas. Je peux juste te dire que mon père faisait partie du clan des Ombres. J'étais donc la Démone Lily du clan des Ombres.**_

_**Au fait, Pétunia n'est pas ma soeur, elle a été adoptée avant ma naissance, parce que l'on croyait que ma mère était stérile. Ce qui était faux.**_

Et cette... cette _(censuré)_ de Pétunia qui se faisait passée pour sa tante !

_**Mes parents avaient donc décidés de vivre dans le monde des moldus, tu peux être sûr qu'ils ont été surpris quand ils ont remarqué que j'avais des pouvoirs sorciers. Bien que je possédais cette « particularité », j'avais une nette tendance à me tourner vers le côté sombre de la magie, je pratiquais la magie noire, le vaudou, la légilimencie et autres formes de la magie du côté obscur. Tout le monde l'ignorait à part mes parents. Cette autre « particularité » que de réussir rapidement des sorts provenant de la magie noire, venait très certainement de mon père, qui était un démon -et donc un être de l'Ombre- ne l'oublie pas.**_

Ca mère pratiquait la magie noire ? C'est quoi c't embrouille ?

_**J'ai arrêté de pratiquer la magie noire à partir du jour où mes parents sont morts. Ils sont morts, assassinés par Voldemort, pour me faire plier et me faire entrer dans ses rangs. Il avait -je ne sais comment- réussi à savoir que je pratiquais la magie noire, et que j'était la fille d'un démon. Il ne savait pas pour ma mère.**_

Donc Voldemort était au courant qu'il avait du sang de démon en lui.

_**Mes parents sont morts au cours de l'été de 1975, c'est à dire juste avant d'entrer en 5ème année. Je crois que ton père à « senti », d'une manière ou d'une autre, que je ne pratiquais plus la magie noire. C'est cette année-là qu'il a commencé à m'aimer. Mais moi je le détestais, j'étais bornée et ce n'est qu'à la fin de ma 6ème année que j'ai compris qu'il ne se moquait plus de moi et qu'il était sérieux. J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui au début de ma 7ème année. **_

Lucas eut un léger sourire, puis continua sa lecture.

_**Ce n'est que quand nous avons envisagé de nous marier que nous nous sommes avoué ce que nous étions vraiment. Deux orphelins, lui un exclu, moi sans contacts avec une famille que je ne connaissais pas.**_

_**Lucas, mon chéri, si je t'ai parlé d' Héritage au début de la lettre, c'est parce que le jour où tu deviendra majeur (autrement dit, à 16 ans pour nos peuples et non pour les sorciers), le 24 juillet, jour de ta naissance, tu deviendra comme tu es sensé être. J'ai, avec l'aide de ton père, placé un puissant sortilège, mélange d'un enchantement mêlé à de la métamorphose sur toi. Le même sortilège est placé sur ton père pour qu'il ressemble à un Potter. La seule certitude que tu peux avoir, c'est que tu garderas mes yeux. Ces yeux vert émeraude dont tu étais doté à la naissance. Ils sont l'Héritage et la preuve que tu fais partie de la famille royale des Danéens. Ma mère avait elle aussi ces yeux, c'est un trait familial.**_

Quoooooiiiiiii ? Il était né le 24 juillet. Le 24, pas le 31 ! Ca voulait dire que... Oui, Dumbledore lui avait menti -ou on avait menti à Dumbledore, mais ça il n'y croyait pas trop. Il lui avait dit y à même pas un mois qu'il savait déceler le mensonge de la vérité. Celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor n'était qu'un menteur !

Il esquissa une larme et continua sa lecture.

_**Pour reprendre ton apparence d'emprunt, il suffira d'y penser, donc mémorise-là bien ! Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter,**_

Trop tard ! C'est déjà fait ! pensa-t-il avec ironie.

_**Tes pouvoirs vont augmenter, tu contrôleras deux éléments transmis par mes parents : la Terre, et le Feu. Tu auras peut-être bien plus de facilité pour d'apprendre, mémoriser et pratiquer la magie. Surtout la magie noire et ancienne (parce que les elfes utilisent soit leur magie, soit la magie ancienne quant ils utilisent de la magie sorcière).**_ _**Tu devras apprendre à maîtriser tous ces pouvoirs. Pour cela, je te conseille de trouver un vampire commun, ce sont les plus facile à trouver, et demande à parler à leur Grand Maître –aussi appeler sous-vampires-, tu lui expliquera ta situation, et lui demandera s'il veut bien qu'on t'initie à la magie vampirique, et si oui, qu'il te nomme un Maître/Professeur. N'oublie pas de parler franchement aux vampires, ose et soit audacieux, sinon ils te considèreront comme faible et te tueront. Emporte un crucifix ou un pieu voir un poignard. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Quand tu seras face à eux, cache la part d'elfe qui est en toi fait ressortir celle de vampire voir de démon.**_

_**N'essaye pas de trouver les Elfes, les Danéens ou les Démons, c'est inutile. S'ils veulent te voir, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas de la part des Elfes et des Danéens vu que tu fais partie de leur famille royale, ce sont eux qui te trouveront.**_

_**Quand tu seras face aux vampires ou aux démons, n'aie aucune pitié, soit cruel, tout le contraire de ce que tu dois être face aux Elfes ou aux Danéens.**_

_**Si tu ne veux faire ressortir qu'une seule de tes « particularités », il suffit d'y penser.**_

_**Il existe un coffre, à Gringotts, ouvert sous le nom de Lucas Elendil Finael, le numéro 765. La clé est jointe dans l'enveloppe. Tu trouveras dedans une autre lettre de ma part, des titres de propriétés, mon testament et celui de ton père, des vêtements adaptés à la mode vampirique, elfique et danéenne -pour les démons, il suffit d'être habillé de noir ou de rouge-, de l'argent pour toutes les différentes communautés -sorcière et moldue comprise. Je ne te conseille pas de changer cet argent, ça pourrait provoquer des questions embarrassantes quand à leur provenance. Il y aura également des livres sur les différentes magies, sur les éléments et sur les manières à avoir envers les différentes races.**_

_**Tu es un prince, mon fils, ne l'oublie jamais.**_

_**Je t'aime,**_

_**Ta mère, Lily.**_

_**P.S : Méfie-toi d' Albus Dumbledore, c'est un homme manipulateur qui s'occupe toujours en premier de ses intérêts personnels. Par contre, son frère Abelforth est tout ce qui est de plus recommandable, bien qu'il puisse te paraître un peu... dérangé.**_

_**Je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu dois savoir sur la prophétie et le rôle d'Albus Dumbledore et tout ça dans la lettre qui se trouve à Gringotts.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est à moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: L'idée de cette fiction est de Lady Ange Shadow, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé **Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité sur ses origines.

_**Italique et Gras : Lettre**_

_Italique : Télépathie,_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue,_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**** : Gringotts, 1ere Partie**

Harry se laissa tombé sur son lit, pétrifié. _Sa mère_, c'était une lettre de sa mère ! Il poussa un soupir résigné, et pensa à toutes les choses que cette simple lettre lui avait apprises.

Lui, le Survivant, Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice s'appelait en fait Lucas Elendil de la maison royale des Finael, accessoirement prince des Elfes et des Danéens.

Ca paraissait tellement... improbable !

Il se jura de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, et pour ça, exploiter la seule piste qu'il possédait : le coffre n° 765 à Gringotts.

Il s'endormit habillé, terrassé par le sommeil, l'esprit plein de questions.

Harry ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre et fixa d'un air mauvais la fenêtre qui avait laissé passé le rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Il se leva et tout en réprimant un bâillement, il chercha un jeans et une chemise propre dans l'armoire bancale.

Une fois lavé, habillé et avoir tenté désespérément de coiffer son indomptable tignasse, il descendit préparer son petit déjeuner.

Quand il vit sa tante, il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Ca fait quoi d'être une enfant trouvée ?

Il se rendit compte aussitôt de sa gaffe et remonta illico presto dans sa chambre. Là, il ferma la porte à clé et fit comme si les coups portés sur la porte accompagné de « Potter ! » rugissant de la part de son _cher _oncle avant de se souvenir que celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de sa famille.

Il saisit sa baguette, la fourra dans sa poche et réunit toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda en bas. Il n'y avait qu'un étage mais ça paraissait quand même drôlement haut !

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et sauta. Il ne s'écrasa pas comme une crêpe avec ses bagages comme il l'avait cru mais sur ses deux pieds et s'en avoir vraiment eu l'impression d'être tombé. Plutôt comme s'il avait franchi une marche, comme quand on descend un escalier. Il se souvint à ce moment-là qu'il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines, et que c'était sûrement cette face-là de sa personnalité qui était ressortie.

Il salua poliment le passant qui le regardait de ses yeux éberlués, et attendit que celui-ci continue son chemin et quitte la rue. Quand il fut sûr que personne -enfin, c'est un bien grand mot- ne le regardait, il agita sa baguette et recula d'un pas.

Presque aussitôt, le Magicobus -maudit soit cet engin de malheur- apparut. Stan Rocade, présentateur attitré de l'engin maudit, annonceur officiel des arrêts et par la même occasion, porteur de bagages, ouvrit les portes et commença l'habituelle présentation :

-Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus ! Je suis...

-Bientôt défiguré si tu ne me laisse pas monté et plus vite que ça ! interrompit Lucas d'une voix froide.

Le _portier _(Nda/Lady : je ne trouve pas de meilleur mot) eut un blanc, puis lui fit quand même un sourire niais et lui prit sa malle. Il installa Lucas dans le fond sur un pouf et déposa sa malle juste à côté. Il demanda de sa voix horripilante :

-Faut vous déposez où ?

Lucas lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis lui répondit d'une voix traînante :

-Déposez-moi devant le Chaudron Baveur.

-Parfait ! Ern' t'as entendu ? Au Chaudron Baveur ! (Puis de nouveau à Lucas) C'est onze mornilles ! Sauf si vous avez envie d'un chocolat chaud, d'une brosse à dent ou...

Lucas interrompit Stan en lui tendant exactement la somme demandée, c'est à dire onze mornilles.

Stan déglutit devant la froideur de la personne devant lui, puis retourna presque en courant près de la cabine du chauffeur.

Lucas en profita pour ouvrir sa malle et il en sortit une cape noire à capuche. Il l'enfila et eut juste le temps de s'accrocher à une poignée avant qu'un « BANG ! » retentissant ne projette sa tête en avant.

Il en profita pour maudire une dizaine de fois le Magicobus puis pensa à ceux qui se faisait appeler ses « amis ».

Ron. Son meilleur ami, son presque frère, son compagnon dans les différentes épreuves qu'il avait eu à traverser, le Ron qui était toujours près à rire d'un Serpentard en sa compagnie, Ron l'avait... abandonné.

De même pour Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la fierté de bien des professeurs, elle l'avait, elle, aussi, abandonné.

Aucun des deux ne lui avait écrit pendant les vacances d'été, rien, pas la moindre petite lettre, le moindre petit mot qui pourrait attester qu'ils soient en vie, qu'ils lui fassent savoir qu'il existait pour eux, rien. Pas un mot, pas un hibou. Rien.

Ils l'avaient oublié.

Ainsi, pour eux il n'existait plus ? Très bien. S'ils lui adressaient la parole, il ferait toujours comme s'il était des leurs. Comme s'il était leur ami.

Idiots.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, il regrettait presque de ne pas y être allé.

Ils s'étaient mis un serpent dans le dos. Qu'ils tournent seulement celui-ci et... il frapperait.

Il eut un léger sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Stan, qui était venu le prévenir qu'il était arrivé.

Lucas prit sa malle, démontrant ainsi à Stan qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le 'portier' lui annonça quand même une bonne journée, d'une voix que Lucas ne pouvait trouvée que tremblante.

Il entra dans le bar miteux sans pour autant enlever sa capuche. Il se dirigea directement vers Tom et lui réserva une chambre, sous le nom complètement banal d'Alexis Sullivanne. Autant être prudent...

Il déposa sa malle dans sa chambre (n°14) et partit immédiatement chez Gringotts, avec la clé qui joignait la lettre. Il passa sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les deux portes, puis alla à un guichet et manda un gobelin.

Il dit d'une voix sèche :

-C'est pour me rendre dans un coffre.

Le gobelin le regarda suspicieusement et lui demanda :

-C'est à quel nom ? Quel est le numéro du coffre ?

-Au numéro 765, coffre ouvert au nom de Lucas Elendil Finael. J'ai la clé, dit-il en devançant le gobelin dans sa question et en posant la dite-clé sur le comptoir.

Le gobelin le regarda bizarrement, puis appela :

-MOLREP !

Un gobelin apparut presque aussitôt, et attendit les consignes du gobelin du comptoir.

-Amène monsieur au coffre 765, et à un autre coffre s'il le souhaite.

Molrep consentit avec mauvaise grâce, puis guida Lucas jusqu'à l'un des « wagonnets diaboliques » comme aimait les appeler Hagrid.

Après un parcours des plus... mouvementés, Molrep arrêta soudain le mini-wagon, manquant de peu de faire passer Lucas par-dessus bord. Il descendit du wagonnet et annonça :

-Coffre 765. Clé s'il vous plait.

Lucas tendit la clé, et une fois que la porte daigna s'ouvrir, qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Lucas quand il tomba sur une autre porte ! Sur celle-ci il était gravé :

_« Toi qui à le coeur pur_

_Verse ton sang et tu contempleras ce qui t'appartient,_

_Toi qui n'est qu'un voleur sans scrupules, _

_Essaye d'ouvrir la porte ou de verser ton sang impur_

_Et tu mourras dans les pires souffrances._

_Seul l'Héritier aux Quatre Sangs,_

_Fils ou fille du répudié et du démon de la nature,_

_Pourra ouvrir la porte... »_

Lucas eut un sourire amusé, puis s'entailla la main avec le couteau que lui avait tendu le gobelin. Il posa sa main entaillée sur la cavité en forme de main, et le sang rouge vif brilla faiblement au contact de la porte. Il devint argenté, et parcourut entièrement la porte sous forme de minuscules filaments à partir de rainures qui partaient elle-même de la cavité en forme de main.

Dans un grincement inquiétant, la porte s'ouvrit...

Quatre coffres à cinq serrures chacun, voilà ce que contenait le coffre. Et un coffre ancien, magnifiquement ouvragé fait d'un bois sombre.

Chaque coffre était différent, le premier (en partant de la gauche) était d'un bois rouge sombre, avec un écusson noir représentant le chiffre '666' au-dessus d'une main griffue.

La 'marque du démon'.

Le deuxième était d'un bois vert jade avec un sceau représentant un chêne surmonté d'une couronne.

Les Danéens.

Le coffre du milieu était celui d'un bois foncé, ancien. Un coffre portant ses armoiries. Les quatre écussons réunis.

Le quatrième coffre était d'un bleu nuit, avec des rainures argentées, avec le sceau de la maison des Finael -arc et flèches surmontés de trois étoiles.

Les Elfes.

Le dernier coffre était en bois noir, simple, avec les armoiries de son ascendance vampire -deux dagues croisées sur un croissant de lune.

Il ouvrit le coffre du milieu, un peu de poussière s'en échappa, ce qui lui arrachèrent quelques toussotements.

Une lettre (et oui, encore !) se trouvait au-dessus, bien mise en évidence dans le compartiment du milieu (il y a trois compartiments). Il l'ouvrit.

_**Mon petit bébé,**_

Bébé ? Il avait seize ans là !

_**Je suis sûre que si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu as déjà lu la précédente, celle qui devait normalement te parvenir le 24 juillet 1996.**_

Comment elle avait réussi ça au fait ?

_**J'ai utilisé la magie ancienne pour te la faire parvenir. Ca demande un très grand potentiel, beaucoup de concentration et... enfin bref, passons.**_

Valais mieux ! Il n'était pas près à se faire faire un cours de magie ancienne par un mort tout de même !

_**Si je te laisse cette lettre, c'est pour te parler principalement de la prophétie et du rôle d'Albus Dumbledore dans tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'il est ton directeur et que tu le connais très bien n'est-ce pas ?**_

Ben oui ! Depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait le vieux fou !

_**C'est là que tu te trompes mon chéri ! Tu ne le connais pas du tout ! Moi aussi, j'ai été aveuglée au début !**_

Kesako ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

_**Je suis quasiment certaine qu'il se présente comme un gentil défenseur du bien, bon directeur et parfait exemple pour tous n'est-ce pas ?**_

Yes ! Bingo ! Et cent points ! Parfaite description de son mentor chéri !

_**Et bien il est tout le contraire ! C'est un manipulateur ! Il s'en fiche que le pays, voir le monde, soit à feu et à sang, du moment qu'il peut régner et avoir le plus de pouvoir, de puissance possible !**_

_**Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas pour lui, il n'y a que le Pouvoir...**_

Minute ! Il avait déjà entendu ces paroles-là quelque part ! C'était pas Voldemort lors de sa première année par hasard ?

_**Il se base sur le mensonge. Il a son propre commando d'élite, des êtres qui le suivront jusqu'à la mort, qui connaissent sa véritable motivation et qui le soutiennent ! Et ne me parle pas de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il l'a crée uniquement pour faire comme si il faisait quelque chose de bien ! Il sait très bien que les plupart des personnes qui en font partie vont droit à la mort ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Toutes les personnes qu'il recrute sont des personnes qui risquent de le nuire si il montrait ses véritables plans ! Ne t'engage surtout pas dans cet ordre de l'autruche enflammer!**_(Lucas eut un sourire à la mention de ce 'surnom')_**Tu serais à sa merci, il pourra t'ordonner et faire de toi tout ce qu'il voudra !**_

_**Maintenant parlons de la prophétie ! Serait-ce une prophétie qui commence par 'Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui par trois fois l'ont défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...' etc...? Parce cette prophétie mon chéri, elle est fausse.**_

Quooooooiiiiiiii ? Sirius était mort pour rien alors ?

_**Une autre prophétie, véridique celle-là, a été faite la veille de ta naissance, je te la retranscris ci-dessous :**_

_**« L'Enfant va naître, c'est l'Elu.**_

_**Fils de rois, il sera double.**_

_**Il sera Lumière et Ténèbres,**_

_**Lui seul décidera du Destin du Monde,**_

_**S'il se tourne vers les Ténèbres,**_

_**Il règnera en Prince,**_

_**S'il devient Lumière,**_

_**Il triomphera et sera remercié,**_

_**Puis l'autre vieille menace apparaîtra,**_

_**Et ce sera à un autre de tout recommencer. »**_

_**Comme tu peux le voir mon cher fils, tu as le choix entre devenir un Prince des Ténèbres, tu te feras nombre d'ennemis et devras faire attention à toute tentative contre ta personne,**_

Lui ? Se tourner vers les ténèbres ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voldemort avait tué ses parents, et ces grand parent maternelle, il était hors de question qu'il devienne comme lui !

_**ou devenir un Chevalier de la Lumière, ce qui fera qu'une fois Voldemort vaincu, on te remerciera, et tu seras rapidement oublié, puis un autre mage noir apparaîtra et tout sera à recommencer. **_

_**N'oublie jamais que, quel que soit ton choix, je te soutiendrai, parce que la Lumière et les Ténèbres sont en toi comme ils ont été en moi.**_

_**Fais-moi juste une promesse : n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt, fais croire aux autres le contraire et si tu veux dévoiler la vérité, ne le fais qu'à la fin.**_

_**N'entre surtout pas dans l'Ordre du Phénix, même si Dumbledore insiste. Rentre chez les mangemorts si tu veux, mais arrange-toi pour avoir une bonne place, bras droit de préférence.**_

_**N'hésite pas à tuer ceux qui se mettent sur ton chemin.**_

_**Même quand on est avec la Lumière certains doivent être... sacrifiés. Où doivent disparaître.**_

Mouais, apparemment sa mère avait un avis très tranché sur le sujet, tuer tout ceux qui se trouvent contre soi, ne penser qu'à soi d'abord et aux autres ensuite : il en mettrais sa main à couper (pauvre 'tite main) que si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés pour lui mettre la pression, elle aurait été dans le camp de l'Ombre, pas spécialement avec Voldemort, mais plutôt contre lui et contre Dumbledore.

_**Tu es un homme, jeune peut-être mais un homme quand même. Nous sommes en guerre. Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, sinon tu le payes de ta vie.**_

Super les paroles pour remonter le moral...

_**Courage, quel que soit le camp que tu choisis, ça finira un jour ou l'autre.**_

_**Je t'aime mon tout petit,**_

_**Lily, fille de l'Ombre.**_

Ainsi sa mère était appelée 'fille de l'Ombre' chez les Démons ?

Il savait que ceux-ci se nommait par un nom, et une appellation qui montrait une face de la personnalité (« le Maléfique »), l'évènement le plus glorieux (« le Boucher des Enfers »), on ce que l'on inspirait (« Carvilia, la Crainte ») voir, dans de très rares cas l'ascendance (vous ne trouverez jamais de démon s'appelant « Hardoc fils de Buldroc descendant de Debroc »).

Quand on disait l'ascendance, ça voulait dire fils ou fille de quelque chose, comme l'Ombre, les Ténèbres, le Sang Versé ou la Haine (comme par exemple « Délia, fille de la Haine » ou « Déimos, fils de la Peur »). Chaque émotion, chaque chose avait son dieu chez les Démons. Se faire appeler fils ou fille de quelque chose signifiait que le peuple des Démons reconnaissait le porteur de ce nom comme fils ou fille de ce dieu.

Avoir un tel nom était donc un honneur, sa mère avait du faire un acte particulièrement glorieux chez les Démons (chez les humains ça veut dire un acte particulièrement horrible, comme un génocide, des trucs du genre fait tout seul), et il ne voulait surtout pas savoir lequel.

Il repensa à la lettre : donc en bref, Dumbledore n'était qu'un traître, et c'était sur lui que se reposait le destin du monde. Très, très, encourageant comme destin. Une partie, surtout, avait attirée son attention : _« Fais-moi juste une promesse : n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt, fais croire aux autres le contraire et si tu veux dévoiler la vérité, ne le fais qu'à la fin. »_.Ainsi, sa _mère _elle-même lui disait de n'agir que dans son intérêt. Faut dire que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Après tout, il en avait marre d'être considéré comme « le Sauveur du monde ». Et puis, si c'était sa mère qui le lui disait -pardon, écrivait-, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas suivre ses conseils ? C'était sa mère, quoi !

Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il choisirait comme camp, mais il était marqué _« n'agis que dans ton propre intérêt »_, non ? Il n'avait _vraiment _plus rien à perdre, alors autant s'amuser, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Et puis, _on ne vit qu'une fois..._

* * *

A suivre. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de Lady Ange Shadow, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettres.**_

_Italique : Télépathie,_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue,_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 3 : ****Gringotts, 2ème partie**

Lucas appela Molrep, et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre les malles, et le laisser lui avec les malles dans un endroit où il ne serait pas dérangé.

Le gobelin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, puis il réduit les malles et les confia au sorcier. Il invita celui-ci à le rejoindre dans le wagonnet puis adressa quelques ordres à la machine :

-Identification : Molrep. Salle n° 324.

Le mini-wagon enclencha la mise en marche, et piqua avec une vitesse vertigineuse vers des endroits encore plus bas sous la banque. Le wagon s'arrêta devant un _dragon _(un vert gallois commun) et Molrep échangea quelques rapides paroles avec le gobelin qui était de garde à côté du dragon.

« Au moins, je sais maintenant que la légende sur les dragons à Gringotts était vraie » songea Lucas.

Le wagonnet se remit en marche, pour s'arrêter quelques secondes plus tard.

Lucas descendit suivit de Molrep. Les galeries ici étaient plus tôt bien éclairées. Le gobelin fit comme Gripsec lors de sa première année, il passa son doigt _dans _la porte et après une série de « Clack ! Clack ! Clack ! » qui firent froid dans le dos à Lucas, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lucas fut stupéfait, la porte donnait sur une espèce de bureau/salon, où il y avait deux fauteuils bien rembourrés, un divan à l'air confortable, entourant une table basse. Un feu ronflait dans une cheminée, face au divan. La pièce était très bien éclairée, et Lucas s'y sentit tout de suite à l'aise.

Le gobelin le laissa seul dans la pièce, lui signalant au passage que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il lui suffisait de l'appeler, et en rendant à ses malles leur grandeur habituelle.

Lucas déposa les malles sur la petite table basse, il ré ouvrit la malle avec les quatre blason et ouvrit le compartiment de gauche pour y trouver un parchemin bleu sur lequel était écrie en noir, _Testament de James Daniel Potter._ Il ne fit que le survoler tous se qui était inscrit dessus, il le savait déjà. Il ouvrit ensuite le compartiment de gauche et trouva un parchemin rouge sur lequel était écrie, _Testament Lilianne Evan-Potter,_ il ne fit que le survoler aussi, pas que sa ne l'intéressait pas mais il avais autre chose à voir. Comme que contenaient les autres coffres.

Mais avant de savoir se que contenaient les autres coffres il ouvrit le compartiment du milieu, après tout la lettre était poser **dessus**.

Ce qu'il vit dans le compartiment le fit ouvrir grand la bouche, il y avait six gros grimoire à l'intérieur, il les sortie un à un pour voir que s'était des grimoire traitent de magie et pas n'importe quelle magie.

Il y avait un grimoire sur la magie elfique, vampirique, ancienne, élémentaire, démonique et plantales. Il avait de quoi faire pour le reste des vacance, bien que sa ne soit que théorique.

Il se mis en tête de découvrir se que renfermais les autres coffres.

Il commença avec le coffre vert, celui des danéens, comme sa mère le lui avait dit –écrit- il contenait des magnifiques habits tous de couleur verte, sûrement une couleur symbolique pour les Danéens, avec des motifs quelque peu étrange aux yeux de Lucas. Il comprenait aussi pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il échange l'argent, car les pièces qui se trouvaient dans le coffre étaient des pièces de huit –pièces ayant huit coter égaux.

Le coffre contenait aussi différentes livres, « Comment savoir la plante que l'on contrôle », « Tous savoir sur les Danéens », « Les us et coutumes des Danéens », « Comment droit se tenir un prince » et d'autres livre traitant de plante.

Lucas sortit une tunique du coffre pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était magnifique, un pantalon et une chemise à logue manche qui ressemblait presque à une robe de sorciers car elle s'arrêtait au ventre pour ensuite s'ouvrir jusqu'au pieds. Il la remit bien soigneusement dans le coffre pour se diriger vers le coffre suivant, celui des vampires.

Lucas l'ouvrit pour tomber sur un coffre remplie comme le précédent de vêtement de couleur sombre à la mode vampirique, des livres sur « Les différents ordres des vampires », « Tous se dont vous avez toujours voulue savoir sur les vampires », « Comment tuer les chasseur de vampire » et livre qu'il avait pas envie de lire comme « Comment égorger sa victime pour boire son sang ». Il préféra passer au coffre sur les démons.

Arriver devant celui-ci, Lucas n'était très presser d'ouvrir le coffre, après tout les Démons c'étai plutôt un sujet éviter chez les sorciers. Minute papillon. Il n'était pas un de ses vulgaires sorciers qui ont peur de leurs ombres. Il se décidât à ouvrir le coffre. Dans celui-ci il avait un bout de parchemin user sur laquelle était griffonner quelle mots. C'est mots étaient :

**Un pégase noir comme l'ébène t'attend au cœur de la forêt interdite.**

Un pégase. Il n'avait jamais vue de pégase de sa vie, mais il était sur de beaucoup l'aimer autant que sa chouette, celle qu'il avait laisser chez l'ordre en envoyant ces lettres. Il préféra oublier tout ces problème pour voir se qui il y avait d'autre dans le coffre. Des livres. Encore de livre, pensa Lucas. Les livres étaient plutôt sympas, leurs titre étaient « Tous se dont vous avez toujours voulue savoir sur les Démons », « Invoquer un démon de différent cercle » et d'autre truc plus gore qu'il ne lira jamais avant d'aller se coucher. Il préféra vite effacer certain titre de se mémoire pour se consacrer au dernier coffre. Celui des elfes.

Ce que contenait ce coffre-ci était plutôt déroutant. Lucas vit un œuf au milieu de celui-ci, un œuf bleu nuit et argent. Il le prit délicatement dans ses mains pour ne pas le briser et sentie une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait de tout coter. L'œuf commença à se craqueler et Lucas vit la tête d'un petit oiseau sortir de la coquille.

Un phénix.

Il tenait dans ces mains un phénix. Celui-ci finit de s'extirper de sa prison pour frotter se tête contre la main de Lucas qui, lui, le trouvais tout mignon.

-_Je suis ravie d'entendre que vous me trouver mignon !_ s'exclama une voix plutôt viril.

Lucas ne comprenant pas se qui se passait baissa la tête pour voir le phénix le regarder de ces beau yeux bleu couleur glacier.

-Tu parles.

Le phénix émis un petit trille joyeux qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire aux oreilles de Lucas.

-_Nous pouvons dire cela._

Lucas était complètement largué, il tenait un phénix dans la main et celui-ci lui parlait.

-_C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je me dégourdissent les ailles_.

Après ces bonnes parole le phénix s'envola pour faire un tour de la salle, puis deux, puis trois. En le suivant des yeux Lucas remarque que le phénix grandissait pour atteindre une taille adulte.

-_Au lieu de rêvasser vous devriez peut- être savoir se que contient ce coffre_, dit le phénix en se posant à coter du dit coffre.

Lucas hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, bien que l'histoire du phénix que parle, le laisse sans voix.

Sans parents avait sûrement penser qu'il devait refaire sa culture générale, car il trouva encore des livres, ceux-ci était « Les uses et coutumes des Elfes », « Comment doit se tenir un elfe », « Apprendre l'elfique en 10 leçons », « L'elfique pour les nul » et « Les bonnes manières », le dernier était un tout petit peux fort quand même. Les vêtements elfique était tout simplement splendides encore plus que ceux des Danéens.

Maintenant que devait il faire, il avait ouvèrent tout les coffres et il ne savais toujours pas comment reprendre se véritable apparence. Il soupira bruyamment se qui attira l'attention du phénix.

-_Que vous arrive t'il ?_

-Je ne sais pas comment reprendre ma véritable apparence.

-_Et c'est cela qui vous ennuie à ce point_.

-Oui.

-_Vous êtes sur d'avoir regardez partout dans les coffres ?_

-Bien sur.

-_Vous en êtes sur ?_

-Ou veux tu en venir, demanda Lucas avec colère, se phénix le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Lucas entendit, ce qu'il pouvait appeler, un soupir provenant du phénix qui lui dit :

-_Regardez aux fond de la malle avec les quatre sceaux, le compartiment du milieu. _

Lucas obéi au phénix et regarda au fond mais ne vit absolument rien, puis il entendit :

-_Ce n'est parce que l'on ne voit pas une chose quelle n'est pas là._

Lucas mis sa main aux fond du coffre et sentit comme une feuille de papier, il s'en saisie et un parchemin apparue.

-Merci

-_Mais ce n'était rien._

Lucas reconnue de suite l'écriture de sa mère.

_**Lucas mon petit cœur tu trouvera ci-joint la formule pour retrouver ta véritable apparence et la totalité de tes pouvoirs. Il te faudra la dira à haute et intelligible voix sans commettre la moindre faute. La voici :**_

_**Les oiseaux volent dans le ciel**_

_**Les poissons nagent dans les eaux**_

_**Les mammifères se déplacent sur la terre**_

_**Tous périssent et meurs dans les flammes**_

_**Moi qui suis celui que tous craignent**_

_**Que par cette formule mon vrai visage apparaisse**_

_**Et que le monde tremble devant ma puissance.**_

Après avoir lu la formule, Lucas tombât au sol et commença à convulser la douleur, pire qu'un Doloris, était si forte qui en serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Cette torture avait duré une bonne dizaine de minute et il pensa qu'il ne voulait surtout pas y avoir doit une seconde fois, une fois lui suffisait.

Il se releva, prie appuie sur la table basse et il entendit :

-_Je vous préfère comme cela, vous êtes plus séduisant._

Lucas avec un mal de tête carabiné, il avait l'impression que des Géants faisaient une partie de catch dans sa tête.

Il fit apparaître un mirions et quand il se vit, il fut tellement surpris qu'il resta là la bouche ouverte.

-_Vous devriez fermer la bouche au risque de gober les moches_, s'exclama le phénix avec une voix rieuse.

Lucas ferma la bouche mais ne su quoi faire. Son nouveau lui, son vrai lui, était si différent de son ancien lui.

Certes ses yeux étaient toujours verts, comme sa mère lui avait dit, mais il pouvait remarquer que la bordure extérieure était bleue glacer comme ceux de son phénix. Comme cela c'est yeux avait quelque chose hypnotique. Cela droit venir de ma partie vampire, pense Lucas, après tout les vampire son connue pour leurs pouvoir hypnotique sur leurs victimes.

Ce n'était pas ces la couleur de ses yeux qui le gênait, mais plutôt celui de ces cheveux il n'était plus noir, il avait les cheveux blond. Il ne comprenait comment il faisait pour se retrouver avec les cheveux blond quand soudain il se rappela d'un passage d'une lettre de sa mère, « _J'ai, avec l'aide de ton père, placé un puissant sortilège, mélange d'un enchantement mêlé à de la métamorphose sur toi. Le même sortilège est placé sur ton père pour qu'il ressemble à un Potter. » _donc avant que le sort ne soit jeter sur son père, se dernier était blond et un beau blond claire, pas aussi claire que Malfoy, avec de petite mèches rousses par-ci, par-la qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos.

Lucas remarqua aussi qu'il avait grandit, merci le sang des elfes, d'au moins vingt centimètre. Lui qui ne faisait que 1m65 en entrant dans la banque, faisait maintenant un bon mètre quatre-vingt.

Lucas se tourna vers le phénix quand il entendit celui-ci dire :

-_Vous deviez vous changez. Un prince comme vous dans ces aillions, cela n'est point possible._

-Et je mets quoi ?

-_N'y a-t-il point de vêtements dans ces malles ?_

-C'est vrai mes il me faut quelque chose pour passer inaperçu

-_Avec cette nouvelle apparence vous passer inaperçu._

-Je voulait dire du point de vu vestimentaire.

-_Dans ce cas je vous suggère de choisir des vêtement de trouvant dans le coffre noir._

Lucas sortie des vêtement du coffre et se vêtis d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise bordeaux et d'une rode de sorcière noir. Quand il fallut passer à la coiffure, il fut désespéré.

-_Voulez vous que je m'occuper de vous coiffer ?_

-Comment pourrait tu le faire ? Tu es un phénix !

-_C'est exact ! Mais si vous me transmettez une partie de vos pouvoirs volontairement, il me serra possible de prendre forme humaine._

-Et comment fêtons cela ?

-_Vous n'avez qu'a répétez ce que je vous dirait en tendant la main vers moi._

-Ok.

-_Donc répétez après moi_ :

_Bien qu'une infime partie_

_Que mes pouvoirs soient transmis_

_A cette animal_

_Que la magie emplie._

Après avoir répéter ces mot un halo de lumière dorée s'échappait du corps du phénix et Lucas pus voir le phénix se métamorphoser en homme, nu (Nda : Il faut bien le préciser MDR.), au cheveux d'argent et au yeux bleu glacier.

Lucas le dévisagea un instant avant de lui tendre une tunique bleue.

-Je vous remercie.

L'homme s'approcha de Lucas, se mis derrière lui et lui fit une tresse à la mode elfique. Pour s'amuser l'homme souffla dans le coup de Lucas, qui lui poussa un léger gémissement.

Après l'avoir coiffer l'homme se positionna devant lui, mis un genoux à terre et parla :

-Je ne me suis point présenté, je m'appelle Eliel, j'ai été le familier de votre grand-père Andréass et de votre père Daniel et maintenant je suis le votre _**mon prince**_.

A suivre

Merci pour toute vos reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady Ange Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 4 :**** Une nouvelle amitié, une rencontre surprenante.**

Lucas ne savait que faire, son phénix venait de se transformer en humain et venait de lui dire qu'il connaissait son père quand il était encore vivant. Le souvenir de son père le fit verser une larme, en voyant cela Eliel s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ces bras en lui frottant le dos.

-Ne pleurer pas, _**mon prince**_ je suis là maintenant, vous ne serais plus seul.

Lucas se calma dans les bras de son familier.

-Et si nous sortions de cette endroit ? demanda Eliel.

Lucas se décolla d'Eliel, il rétrécie les cinq malles et les mis dans sa poche. En sortant du coffre, Molrep était des plus surpris, il y a quelques heures c'était un jeune homme brun qui était rentrer dans le petit salon et c'était un blond qui en sortait. Lucas remarqua que le gobelin le fixait intensément, il se concentra sur son ancienne apparence, dix seconde plus tard il était de nouveaux dans son corps de Harry Potter.

-Je voudrais voir le directeur de la banque, dit Lucas le plus calmement qu'il pus.

Molrep, Lucas et Eliel remontèrent dans les wagons pour se rendre à l'étage de l'entrée. Il les mena au bureau du directeur qui était en train de vérifier des contacts. Le directeur releva la tête en entendant des personnes entrer dans son bureau.

Lucas voulais vider son coffre au nom des Potter pour mètre toute ces possessions dans son nouveau coffre. Le directeur accepta de faire le transfère après que Lucas est prouver qu'il était un « Potter ».

Lucas, sous sa vraie forme, retira une bourse pleine de Galion, de Mornilles et de Noises pour faire des petites courses.

En sortant de la banque Lucas sentie comme un regard sur lui mais en cherchant d'où venait se regard il ne vit que deux yeux mauve le fixer intensément, puis disparaître dans la foule. Eliel le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Que souhaiter vous faire aujourd'hui _**mon prince**_ ?

-Je contait me faire une nouvelle garde-robe.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée et ainsi je pourrais vous conseiller sur quels vêtements vous devez porter, _**mon prince**_.

-Eliel ?

-Oui _**mon prince**_ ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme sa en publique, les gens vont trouver ça louche, murmura Lucas

-Personne ne trouvera cela « louche » puisque je vous parle en elfique.

-Oh.

Après cette révélation plutôt surprenante pour Lucas, qui ne savait pas qu'il comprenait l'elfique, ils arrivèrent devant une boutique de vêtements sorciers la plus chics du chemin de Travers.

Une fois dans la boutique, Eliel fit le tour des rayons avec Lucas en lui mettant des tonnes de vêtement dans les bras. Lucas ne comprenait pourquoi son phénix était aussi survolter pour qu'il s'achète de nouveaux vêtements.

-Vous êtes un prince et un prince doit montrer son statut par : son langage, son comportement et surtout par sa tenue vestimentaire, avait répondu Eliel.

Après trois heures d'essayage, Eliel voulait voire comment lui allait ces vêtements, Lucas sortit du magasin avec une nouvelle garde-robe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chics.

Affamer ils firent une pose dans un restaurant du coter moldu. Ils commandèrent et se mirent à discuter.

-Tu était déjà venue de** ce** coter ? demanda Lucas insistant bien sur le « ce » pour monter qu'il parlait du coter moldu.

-Bien sur, mais seulement quelle que fois et toujours avec votre père.

-Tu peut me parler de mes parents, s'il te plait ? demanda Lucas. Patmol et Lunard mon déjà parler d'eux mais j'aimerais savoir autres chose.

- Vos parents étaient relativement différents. Votre mère était d'un caractère explosif, elle ne se laissait jamais faire par votre père. Elle voulait toujours avoir raison et elle avait toujours raison. C'est votre père qui adorait la mètre en colère en lui fessant des blague digne d'un enfant.

Lucas sourit à cette remarque il est vrai que son père était un blagueur sans limite. Lucas se perdit dans ces penser, il remarqua que beaucoup de personne jetait sans arrêt des regard vers Eliel mais il est vrai que des cheveux couleur argenter ça se voie pas tout les jours.

Il détailla mieux son phénix. Il était plutôt grand, 1m90 peut-être, des yeux bleu qui vous transperce, un corps assez muscler mais sans exagération, une aura sensuelle se dégageait de lui et il se surprit à désirer son familier. Lucas secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Il reporta son attention sur Eliel qui était en trait de faire du charme au serveur qui était venue prendre leur commende.

Ils mangèrent rapidement pour retourner du coter sorcier pour acheté des livres. Sur le chemin de la librairie magique Lucas posa la question qui le démangeait depuis la fin du déjeuner.

-Eliel…, commença Lucas.

-Oui _**mon prince**_ ?

-Es-ce que tu est gay ?

-Bien sur, répondit Eliel comme si s'était l'évidence même. Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir, répondit Lucas pas très alaise sous le regard que lui lançait Eliel

-C'est cela, dit Eliel en lui fessant un sourire lubrique.

-Non mais c'est pas se que tu pense, paniqua Lucas.

Eliel lui fit un petit sourire et enchaîna :

-Ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus.

-Mais oui c'est ça, dit Lucas pas rassurer du tout.

-De toute façon vous n'êtes pas mon genre.

-Oh et quelle est le genre pour un phénix ? demanda suspicieusement Lucas.

-Grand, les cheveux et les yeux noirs et ayant un fort caractère.

-Tu à trouver des types qui ressemble à ça ?

-Oui, quand j'étais le familier de votre père, il y avait un jeune homme qui répondait à tout ces critère.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Hum…je crois que votre père avait l'habitude de l'appeler la chauve sourie maître des chaudrons.

-Non tu étais attiré par Snape.

-Séverus a toujours été gentille avec moi, sourit Eliel.

-Et comment tu la connue ? demanda Lucas, pas rassurer par le faite que son phénix est craquer pour le terrible maître des cachots.

-C'était pendant sa sixième année, votre père avait l'habitude de me demander de prendre forme humaine les week-ends ou pendant les vacances pour que je lui tienne compagnie. Un jour que j'était sous ma forme humaine, j'ai vu Séverus assis au pied d'un arbre entrain de lire un livre seul donc je me suis approcher, quand il m'a vue arriver il était près à me dire une chose méchante pour que je le laisse mais quand je me suis assis à coter de lui en faisant un petit sourire il n'a rien dit mais je pouvait voir ces pommettes rougir.

-Snape qui rougie du jamais vue, dit stupéfait Lucas.

-Après cette évènement j'ai fait en sorte d'être avec lui le plus possible et je crois qu'il appréciait ma compagnie.

-Il ne sait pas poser de question à ton sujet ?

-Si bien sur, mais je ne lui est jamais dit que j'était un familier et je crois qu'il était amoureux de moi.

-O.O

-Il était si mignon quand il m'a dit que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, souri Eliel.

-Il sait passer quoi après ?

-Je l'ai embrassé, un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rose.

-OK.

Lucas était clairement choquer d'apprendre que son familier avait embrasser son professeur mais après tout c'était la vie de son familier pas la sienne.

En entrent dans la librairie, Lucas sentie une délicieuse odeur de Lavande lui picoter le nez. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour cette odeur. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette odeur. Mais il fut sortit de son état de béatitude par son phénix qui gloussa en le regardait avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ?

-Pour rien, répondit Eliel avec son sourire qui s'agrandit.

Lucas se posait des questions au sujet de l'état de santé de son familier en déambulant dans les allers. Il remarqua que le parfum de Lavande était plus fort là ou il se dirigeait et il suivit cette magnifique odeur pour arriver à sa source.

Arriver là ou l'odeur était la plus forte, il trouva trois personnes, trois hommes.

Eliel qui s'inquiétait un peut pour son petit prince, parti à sa recherche dans la librairie. Il le trouva en train de fixait quelle que chose dans l'allée. Arriver derrière, Eliel remarqua un brun et deux blond en train de discuter. Il tira Lucas vers l'arrière pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient sans être vue.

-…pas due venir, entendit Lucas et Eliel.

Lucas avait tout de suite reconnu Malfoy père et fils mais il ignorait qui étai la personne à coter d'eux. Il devait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux brun foncer presque noir qui lui arrivait au épaule et un peau blanche comme de la porcelaine.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lucius avant d'ajouter, sauf votre respect.

-Je déteste cette librairie, je vous attends au Manoir dans une heure.

-Bien, répondit à l'unisson les deux Malfoy.

Le brun se détourna d'eux, passa à coter de Lucas et d'Eliel sans vraiment les voire mais à deux pas d'eux, il se retourna en sentent un regard poser sur lui, il regarda Lucas dans les yeux comme si il cherchais quelque chose. L'homme rompit le contacte mais avant de partir il fit un sourire charmeur à Lucas avant de partir.

L'échange dura dix seconde mais il paru durer plus longtemps pour Lucas. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait chaud à l'intérieur de lui comme si on avait allumé un brasier dans son ventre. Quand cet homme l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il s'était senti fondre comme un glaçon au soleil et il avait apprécié cette sensation agréable. Il avait vue dans ces yeux noirs de beau reflet bordeaux.

Quand il tourna la tête vers Eliel, Lucas remarqua qu'il avait la même sourire que lorsqu'il était rentré dans la librairie.

-Tu va peut-être me dire maintenant pourquoi tu sourie comme ça ? s'énerva Lucas.

-Je vous le dirais plus tard, peut-être, dit Eliel avec un sourire encore plus grand qui ne rassura pas du tout Lucas.

Lucas préféra laisser Eliel et son sourire débile pour se concentrer sur les livres qu'il était venu acheter.

Une bonne demi-heure après, Lucas avait acheter des livres de Défense avancer niveaux aurores. Lucas se dit que pendant le reste des ces vacances il aura beaucoup de lecture à faire.

-Je suis fatiguer, on peut rentrer ? demanda Lucas avec des yeux de chien battue à son phénix.

-Rentrer ? Et pour aller ou ? Nous n'avons nulle part ou aller ? demanda Eliel.

-On peut aller dans une des propriété que mes parents mon laisser avant de mourir ?

-C'est vrai…Hum…Je croie que votre mère avait un appartement dans l'aller des Embrume, nous pouvons peut-être passer le reste de vos vacance dans cet appartement _**mon prince**_ ?

-Oui. Tu as raison allons si alors.

Après ces bonne paroles, Lucas et Eliel se dirigèrent vers l'aller des Embrume. Lucas laissa sortir son aurra Vampirique pour que les personnes le laisse passer sans essayer de l'approcher. Eliel le conduise jusqu'à l'appartement.

En entrant ils purent voire une couche de poussière sur les draps blanc poser sur les meubles. Pas décourager pour autant ils déposèrent leurs achat dans un coin pour pouvoir rendre cette appartement vivable pour le mois de vacance restant.

Deux heures après ils avaient nettoyer le plus gros et était tout les deux mort de fatigue affaler sur le canapé.

Le salon n'était pas très grand, il y avait un canapé deux place en velours vert foncer, une cheminer en face de celui-ci, un secrétaire, une table basse et une bibliothèque. Du salon on pouvait aller dans la cuisine/salle à manger et dans le couloir il y avait trois portes une pour la salle de bain et deux chambres.

-_**Mon prince**_ je vais écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour votre inscription, pendant ce temps aller vous coucher dans la chambre.

Lucas hocha simplement la tête et alla se coucher.

Eliel, lui c'était assit devant le petit secrétaire du salon et commença à écrire une lettre officiel au Directeur de Poudlard. Une heure après la lettre écrite, il se transforma en phénix, pris la lettre entre ces cers et disparue dans une explosion de flammes.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Grand Manitou de tout les temps, Vainqueur du plus méchant de **son** siècle, Créateur de L'ordre du Phénix, Membre actif de l'ordre de Merlin, Meilleur mangeur de bonbon au citron, Et gent passe des meilleurs, était tranquillement assis à son bureau en train de se goinfrer de bonbon au citron quand il faillie avoir une attaque. Un phénix bleu venait d'apparaître devant lui et lui tendait sa patte pour qu'il détache la lettre qui y pendait.

Il vit le phénix se poser sur le perchoir de Fumseck qui était partie chasser.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lu :

_**Très cher Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**Je vous écrit cette lettre aujourd'hui, 25 Juillet, pour vous demander de bien vouloir accepter entre les murs de Poudlard, Sa Majesté le Prince Lucas Elendil Finael, prince héritier du trône des elfes de la forêt de Lune.**_

_**Sa Majesté le Prince, à découvert qu'il avait des pouvoir de sorcier et souhaiterait assister au cours donner dans votre école pour pouvoir devenir un meilleur roi.**_

_**Notre prince vient de fêter sa seizième lune bleue et pense être assez autonome pour pouvoir quitter son royaume.**_

_**Etant un prince il ne peut quitter le royaume seul et j'ai pour mission de veiller sur la santé et la sécurité de mon prince.**_

_**Nous espérons que votre réponse serra positive.**_

_**Je vous prie d'agréer, Albus Dumbledore, mes salutations les meilleures.**_

_**Je soussigné, Eliel, protecteur de Sa Majesté.**_

_**PS : Si réponse immédiate, prière d'utiliser le phénix. **_

Après avoir lut cette lettre, Dumbledore était pensif. Il se demandait si il devait accepter ce Prince à Poudlard.

Il finit par écrire quelle que mot sur un parchemin et le tendit en direction du phénix, qui le prit entre ces cers et disparue dans une explosion de flammes et plume bleue-argenter.

-Après tout un elfe de la forêt de Lune dans mon école est une nouvelle recrue dans mon armer pour cette guerre que je suis sur de gagner maintenant, dit il en regardant par la fenêtre, le soleil se coucher au loin.

* * *

A suivre 


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.Rowling voir à J.R.R.Tolkien, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady Ange Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :**** Apprendre et réapprendre.**

Eliel venait de réapparaître dans le salon avec la lettre de Dumbledore pour son prince. Il entra dans la chambre, pour voire Lucas assoupie entrain de gémir de plaisir dans son sommeille.

Il eut un petit sourire attendrit en le voyant, bien qu'il pense que cela soit trop tôt à son goût. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assis dessus.

-_**Mon prince**_, réveillez vous, chuchota Eliel en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Lucas s'éveilla doucement, il s'étira et finie par se redresser en position assise. Il pris la lettre que lui tendit Eliel et lu :

_**Cher Monsieur Eliel,**_

_**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que Monsieur Finael est autorisé à se rendre à Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni. Mais avant de le laisser entrer en sixième année, j'aimerai évaluer ses compétences dans les domaines étudier tel que : Métamorphose, Potion, Enchantement, Défense contre les force du mal et Histoire de la magie qui sont les principales matières.**_

_**Donc je vous donne rendez vous dans cinq jours, le 30 juillet, à 9 heure 30 pour les évaluations de Monsieur Finael.**_

_**Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.**_

Lucas venait de terminer la lettre et il était au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Une évaluation en Potion et en Histoire de la magie, je suis mort, pensa Lucas avec fatalisme.

-Merde, j'ai que quatre jours pour réviser.

-Ne vous en faite pas, je vous aiderais. Les deux prochains jours, je vous montrerais tout ce que vous devez savoir pour avoir un comportement princier. Je vous apprendrais toutes les coutumes des Elfes, et les deux derniers jours je vous aiderais à réviser vos cours.

-D'accord, soupira Lucas, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Sacher que l'on n'a toujours le choix, _**mon prince**_, dit Eliel avec philosophie.

Il y eu un moment de flottement avant que Eliel ne reprennent la parole :

-Nous allons commencer par l'elfique car le prince des Elfes de la foret de Lune qui ne sais pas parler l'Elfique on va pas aller loin comme ça !!!

Lucas soupira une énième fois et se leva de son lit pour se rendre dans le salon que Eliel avait déjà baptiser la salle d'étude.

Lucas sortie du coffre des Elfes, les livres « L'Elfique en 10 leçons » et « L'Elfique pour les nul ».

-Ne vous en faite pas dans deux heures vous serrez parler l'Elfique couramment.

-Et comment ? demanda Lucas.

-Les Elfes ont toujours eu une excellente mémoire pour se souvenir de toute leur vie. Donc tout ce que vous lirez, tout ce que vous ferrez et tout ce que vous verrez, vous le retiendrez automatiquement. Un peu comme une mémoire photographique.

-C'est trop cool ça !!! s'exclama Lucas exciter comme une puce.

-Commençons le cour maintenant.

Pendant deux long heures, qui parue deux ans à Lucas, Eliel lui apprit tout sur l'Elfique. Lucas n'avait fais que survoler les livres et il avait retenue tout se qui si trouvais.

Les deux heures finie, Lucas pus enfin souffler. Il avait quelques lacunes avec la prononciation mais il savait parler l'Elfique correctement.

-_**Je vous l'avait dit, deux heures pour parler l'Elfique.**_

-_**Je te déteste,**_ grogna Lucas avachie sur le canapé.

-_**Assoyez vous correctement, vous êtes un prince et un prince ne s'avachie pas sur un canapé.**_

-_**Pardon,**_ soupira Lucas en s'asseyant correctement.

-_**Nous allons nous arrêter maintenant.**_

Lucas rangea ces livres dans le coffre et il décida de lire les autres livres sur les Elfes maintenant que plus tard.

Eliel regardait Lucas étudier ses livres et se demandait si il devait parler de **ça **maintenant avec lui. Mais il préféra attendre encore et de toute façon il avait encore le temps de lui expliquer **ça**.

Eliel laissa vagabonder son esprit vers un brun aux yeux noir.

Je me demande comment il prendre mon retour ? Sûrement pas très bien, je l'ai laisser presque 15 ans, il aura envie de me frapper, mais sais toujours mieux que si il m'ignore. Que tous ça est compliqué, pensa Eliel.

Il soupira fortement se qui attira l'attention de Lucas

-_**Que t'arrive t-il ?**_ demanda Lucas en sortent la tête du livre « Les bonne manières ».

-_**Je réfléchissais à la réaction de Séverus et je crois que j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi après ces 15 ans d'absence. Il à du penser que je l'ai abandonner.**_

-_**Et bien tu n'a cas lui faire du rentre dedans, de lui offrir des cadeaux et il te pardonnera sûrement**_, dit Lucas avant d'ajouter pour lui-même, _**bien que je doute qu'il te pardonne facilement.**_

-_**J'ai entendu**_, dit Eliel en posant un regard sur Lucas.

Lucas rougie d'embarras, il ne voulait pas que son phénix soit vexé pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

-_**Je ne suis pas vexé, ne vous inquiétez pas**_, sourit Eliel devant l'expression de surprise de Lucas, _**vous avez pensez à haut voix.**_

Lucas se tus et reportât son attention vers Eliel. Il avait l'air triste.

-_**Et si nous sortions, sa te remontera sûrement le moral de te promener**_, tenta Lucas.

-_**Si cela vous fait plaisir.**_

Lucas tira Eliel en dehors de l'appartement, traversa l'Aller de Embrume tranquillement pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse encore remplie de monde à cette heure là.

Lucas s'arrêta en passant devant chez Ollivander.

-Je vient de me rappeler que je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, je peut pas utiliser celle que j'ai en se moment.

Eliel s'approcha de la bâtisse et lu :

-Ollivander - fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant Jésus Christ.

-Tu lira plus tard, aller, aller, dit Lucas en poussant Eliel dans le magasin.

En entrant dans la boutique Lucas remarqua que rien n'avais changer depuis la fois ou il était venue chercher sa première baguette.

-Bonjour. En crois puis-je vous aider ? demanda une voix derrière le comptoir qui fit pousser un crie de surprise tout sauf masculin à Lucas.

-Oui, nous aimerions acheter une baguette, répondit tranquillement Eliel.

-De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette ?

-Droit, répondit Lucas.

A peine avait il fini qu'un mètre prenait la mesure da sa main, de ces droits, de son poignet et de son bras.

Le mètre disparu et Mr Ollivander fouilla dans ces baguettes.

-Tenez, 28,5 cm, bois de sapin et écaille de Dragon, dit il en tendant la baguette à Lucas.

Dès que la baguette entra en contacte avec la peau de Lucas, elle explosa.

-Essayons autre chose, 30 cm, bois d'acajou et plume d'hippogriffe.

La baguette fit de même que la première et ce manège continua pendant deux longues heures.

-Je n'arrive pas à vendre celle là, dit il en tendant à Lucas une boite ou reposait une baguette argenté. Cette baguette à blesser chaque client qui on essayer de la brandir, peut-être quelle vous ira.

Lucas se saisie de la baguette et il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa main. Il fit un mouvement de poigner et de étincelle bleu, rouge, verte, noir, or et argent en sortie.

-De croit est-elle faite ? demanda Lucas fasciner par sa nouvelle baguette.

-Bois de rose, plume de phénix bleu et pierre de lune. Cette baguette se trouvait déjà ici quand j'ai acheté cette boutique. Elle contient des élément très rare, très très rare même.

-Combien coûte la baguette ?

-1000 galions.

Eliel paya la baguette et ils sortirent de la boutique.

Lucas et Eliel se promenèrent sur Chemin de Traverse pendant un moment quand le ventre de Lucas émie un bruit qui fit rougir se dernier d'embarras.

-Allons dîner au Chaudron Baveur, votre ventre réclame de la nourriture, rigola Eliel.

Arriver au Chaudron Baveur, il trouvèrent une table libre à l'écart des autres. Une fois leur repas fini, ils retournèrent à l'appartement pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, Eliel ne laissa aucun répit à Lucas. Pendant ses deux journées Eliel forçat Lucas à apprendre tout les livre que ces parents lui avait laissé. Pour qu'il connaisse toute les particularité des peuples auquel il appartenait.

Les deux derniers jours comme Eliel le lui avait dit, il l'aida à réviser les matières pour ses évaluations. Le plus dure pour Lucas fut certainement l'histoire de la magie et les potions.

Le 30 juillet arriva et Lucas commençait seulement à paniquer.

-Et si ils me reconnaissent ? Et si ils voient que je joue la comédie ? Et si…

Il était 8 heures du matin et cela fessait une demi-heure que Lucas émettait des hypothèses.

-Avec des si on referait le monde alors calmer vous, au lieu de penser à ça aller prendre un bain et vous habiller, il ne vous reste qu'une heure et demi pour vous préparer.

Lucas fila dans la salle de bain, pendant que Eliel préparait ces vêtements.

Eliel soupira.

« Pire que son père, quand il avait rendez-vous avec sa Lily » pensa t-il.

Lucas fini par sortir de la salle de bain, s'habilla mais continua de s'inquiéter.

Eliel pris Lucas dans ces bras et trasplana devant le portail de Poudlard.

En arrivant, une voix froide les accueillit :

-Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !!

* * *

A suivre. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J. voir à J.R., le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady Ange Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 6 :**** Penser et épreuves, 1ère partie**

**POV Séverus**

Je m'étais levé ce matin là avec un mauvais pré sentiment, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre mon café, je vis une petite note à coter du dit café. Je pris la note et la lu :

_**Séverus,**_

_**J'aimerais vous voire dans mon bureau le plus rapidement que possible.**_

_**Albus**_

Que me veut-il encore ? Toujours à me demander des services celui-là. Je bus mon café le plus lentement que possible, je n'allais pas me presser pour ces beaux yeux. (Attention, je suis super ironique là.)

Je sortis de mon appartement prêt, habiller et coiffer, je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le bureau du directeur.

Arriver devant la statue, j'énonçai le mot de passe, Fraise Tagada, encore et toujours des bonbons.

Je montais les escaliers sans grande conviction. Je frappe à la porte et attend. J'entends un « entrer » tous joyeux derrière la porte, j'entre et m'assois sur la chaise en face du bureau.

Il à le visage d'un enfant qui vient d'ouvrir ces cadeau de noël. C'est assez effrayant.

-Séverus, aujourd'hui arrive le prince elfique de la forêt de lune, j'aimerais que se soit vous qui l'accueillez.

Je préfère ne pas demander pourquoi moi, sinon il va me sortir une excuse bidon et au finale je devrais quand même faire ce qu'il me demande.

-A quelle heures arrive t-il ? demandais-je.

-Ils doivent arriver dans une demi-heure.

-Ils ?

-Vous penser bien qu'un prince ne viendrait pas seul sur des terres inconnues, sourit Dumbledore.

-Bien, répondit-je.

Je me lève et sort du bureau. Une demi-heure, le temps d'arriver au portail je les attendraient, espérons qu'ils ne soient pas en retards.

En me dirigeant vers le portail, je voie au loin un arbre en fleur bleu.

Cet arbre, notre arbre. Pourquoi faut-il que je pense à lui après toutes ses années. Si il est parti c'est qu'il n'avait plus envie de moi et qu'il était trop lâche pour me dire en face que c'était fini entre nous.

J'arrive enfin au portail et je sens un malaise me prendre. Pourquoi à t-il fallut que je pense à lui. Lui qui ma fais tant souffrir et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à le détester car il conte toujours pour moi-même après toutes ses années.

J'entends le bruit caractéristique du transplanage.

Et à cette instant je vois pourquoi depuis mon réveille j'eu un mauvais pré sentiment pour cette journée.

Là, devant moi ce tient celui qu m'a abandonner il y à presque 16 ans et il tient dans ces bras un adolescent.

Et là ma voix se fit rauque, par toutes les émotions contenues dans celle-ci.

- Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.

**Fin POV Séverus**

En entendant cette voix, Eliel tournât la tête vers elle. Et son regard tomba sur un regard couleur abyme des océans où il vit passer de la surprise, de la peine, de la colère pour enfin devenir un regard vide d'émotions.

-Bonjour, je suis Le Prince Lucas de la maison des Finael et voici mon accompagnateur, Eliel, dit Lucas en désignant Eliel. Nous somme venue pour mon évaluation.

-Je suis Séverus Snape, professeur de potion, suivez-moi je vous pris.

Eliel et Lucas suivait Snape tous en discutant.

-_**Je ressens sa peine, comment cela est-il possible,**_ demanda Lucas à Eliel

-_**Je pense que vous avez sûrement du développer de l'empathie et bien que je n'ai pas ce don moi aussi je ressent sa peine, elle est palpable.**_

Suivant toujours le professeur Snape, Lucas remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle. Une fois dans celle-ci Lucas remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall qui se dirigea d'embler vers lui.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard Monsieur Finael, je suis Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphose et directrice adjointe.

Avant que Lucas n'est pus dire un mot, Eliel répondit à sa place :

-C'est votre Majesté et non pas « Monsieur » quand vous vous adresser à mon prince.

Il y eu un reniflement de méprit de la par de Séverus, un pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore et une expression outré de la par de Minerva qui répondit :

-Je suis désoler de vous décevoir, mais ici vous êtes dans une école et non dans votre royaume donc se sera Monsieur comme tout les autres élèves.

-Je ne suis pas comme tout les autres élèves comme vous dite, mais nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour cela n'est pas, demanda Lucas.

-Non, bien sur que non, répondit gentiment Dumbledore. Et si nous commencions votre évaluation ?

-Et comment se déroule-t-elle ?

-Il y aura une partie théorie, des questions et une dissertation, en Histoire de la Magie et en Potion, et une partie pratique, en Défense contre les forces du mal, en Enchantement et en Métamorphose.

Dumbledore indiqua à Lucas une table.

- Voici vos épreuves écrites vous avez deux heures par matières et nous ferrons vos épreuves pratiques cette après-midi, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui vous surveillera, cela vous convient-il ?

-Oui, répondit Lucas en prenant place.

* * *

Pendant ce temps.

-Monsieur Eliel ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui ?

-J'aimerais discuter un instant avec vous, a propos du Prince.

-Bien, je vous suie.

Dumbledore, accompagné d'Eliel et de Séverus, se dirigea vers son bureau. Arriver devant sa gargouille il énonça le mot de passe :

-Haribot, c'est beau la vie pour les grands et les petits !!

Séverus grogna et Eliel leva un sourcil surpris du mot de passe.

Une fois dans le bureau, Albus les fit s'asseoir et commença :

-Je ne doute pas que le Prince Lucas échoue à ses épreuves, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ait fais venir jusqu'ici. Il faut s'avoir que si le Prince est accepter il devra se comporter comme n'importe quel étudiant et donc il n'aura pas de traitement de faveur du à son titre, est-ce claire ? demanda Dumbledore à Eliel qui le regardait fixement en attendant qu'il finisse son discours.

-Comme du cristal.

Ils se levèrent pour partir quand Eliel les en empêcha :

-J'aurais une question ?

-Laquelle, demanda Dumbledore.

-Où vais-je séjourner ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous penser bien que je ne laisserais pas mon prince seul ici, donc il à été décider que je resterait avec lui toute la durée de son séjour ici.

**POV Séverus**

Quoi ? Comment ça ? Il veut rester ici ? Toute l'année. Il en n'est hors de question. Pitié Albus refuser sa présence dans cette école, je vous en supplie.

**Fin POV Séverus**

-Je vous attribuerais un appartement non loin de la maison dans laquelle le prince serra répartit, cela vous convient-il ?

-Je m'en contenterais.

Ils continuèrent à discuter du fonctionnement de l'école, des matières, des activités extrascolaires pendant presque deux heures.

-Et si nous retournions dans la grande salle, je suis sure que le prince a fini ses épreuves, dit Albus.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.R voir à J.R., le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady Ange Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7 :**** Penser et épreuves, 2eme partie**

Lucas avait finis ces épreuves, mais il attendait patiemment que Eliel, Dumbledore et Snape reviennent de leur entrevue qui le concernait. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas.

-Bien, monsieur Finael, le professeur Snape corrigera vos épreuves écrite dit Dumbledore, et le professeur McGonagall et moi nous évaluerons la pratique après le déjeune.

Pendant le déjeuner personne ne parla et tous se jetaient des regards en bais. Dumbledore et McGonagall regardais –fixaient- Lucas, Lucas regardait Eliel, Eliel regardais Séverus et ce dernier essayait de fuir le regard de Eliel.

Des le déjeuner fini, Séverus se retira pour corriger les copies et les professeurs restant allèrent dans le parc pour évaluer les compétence de Lucas en enchantement, en Métamorphose et en Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Bien, le professeur McGonagall va vous demander d'effectuer des Métamorphose.

Deux heures passèrent ou Lucas du effectuer des Métamorphose, de la première à la sixième année. Après la Métamorphose se fut au tour des Sortilège et Lucas se débrouilla mieux que la Métamorphose, il ne loupa pas un seul sort demander pas les professeurs.

-Nous allons arrêter là. Vous recevrez dans quelques jours, vos résultats par hiboux.

**Pendant les épreuves.**

Séverus Snape, professeur de potion le plus détester par les élèves de Poudlard, était en rogne. Il était furieux, très furieux mais peut-être encore plus triste bien que rien sur son visage ne montre sa tristesse.

**POV Séverus**

Comment peut il oser se présenter devant moi après presque 16 ans d'absence.

Séverus fulminait et tournais en rond dans son salon en maudissant les fondateurs et Merlin de le mettre en face de se lâche sans cœur.

Pourquoi à t-il fallu qu'il revienne ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tôt ?

Ces question ne cessait de tourner dans l'esprit torturer de Séverus.

**Fin POV Séverus**

Lucas et Eliel venaient de passer le portail de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner. Une fois arriver à leur appartement Lucas soupira et s'affala sans classe sur le canapé. Eliel ne fit aucune remarque au comportement de Lucas, ce que ce dernier trouva bizarre.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? demanda t-il.

-Rien, répondit Eliel sans pour autant le penser.

- Eliel, ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

Eliel soupira, se tournât calmement vers Lucas, et ce dernier vis les pupille dilater de Eliel. Avant qu'il n'est pus dire un mot, Eliel s'était effondré littéralement et commença à pleurer, coucher à même le sol. Lucas se leva rapidement et pris Eliel dans ses bras. Il lui frottât le dos gentiment en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Vien, je t'emmène dans ta chambre, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Eliel se leva comme un automate et suivit docilement Lucas jusqu'à sa chambre. Lucas le mit au lit et le bordât. Eliel s'endormit aussitôt, fatiguer par cette journée pleine en émotions. Lucas sortit doucement de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Cela ne faisait que 30 minutes que Eliel dormait et Lucas tournait dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Il décida donc de sortir un peu pour ce divertir. Il alla donc dans sa chambre et se changea. Il mit une chemise verte, une veste et un pantalon noir et par-dessus le tous une robe de sorcier verte foncer. Il noua ces cheveux en catogan lâche et sorti de l'appartement.

Lucas marchais tranquillement dans l'aller des embrume quand il percutât une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver. Il allait tomber si cette personne ne l'avait pas rattrapé à tant. C'est pour cela qui se trouva coller à un torse muscler qui sentait cette odeur de lavande qu'il avait sentit quelque jours plus tôt dans la librairie.

-Attention, lui dit son sauveur.

Lucas leva les yeux et remarqua que son visage était très proche de celui de son sauveur.

-Merci, murmura Lucas du bout des lèvres, confus d'être aussi près du visage de cet homme.

Lucas allait parler quand il sentit une main lui caresser légèrement les côtes, se qui lui déclancha un frissions de pure bonheur. Mais son sauveur prit la parole.

-Vous savez, commença t-il, une aussi belle personne que vous ne devrai pas se promener seul dans ces rue malfamés, un vilain mage noire pourrais vouloir vous faire du mal, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Hum, commença Lucas troubler par cette main qui lui procurait un plaisir fou. Je me suis perdu.

-Vous vous êtes perdu ? demanda t-il en levant un sourcil

-Oui, je viens d'arriver à Londres avec mon gardien et pendant qu'il se reposait, j'ai voulus me promener et je me suis égarer, dit il en rougissant sous les regard que lui lançait l'autre homme.

-Ce n'était pas très prudent de votre part.

-Je sais, dit Lucas en baissant coupablement la tête.

L'inconnu, de deux de ces doigts, qu'il posa sous le menton de Lucas, lui releva le visage.

-Et bien laisser moi vous reconduire vers le chemin de Traverse, dit il en caressa légèrement la joue de Lucas.

Lucas hocha simplement la tête, ne fessant pas confiance à sa voie. L'homme bougea et lâcha Lucas à regret.

-Venez ! Dit-il en tendant la main vers Lucas.

Ce dernier la pris et ils se retrouvèrent vite sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Merci de votre aide Monsieur…

-Tom !

-Monsieur Tom…

-Non, juste Tom.

-Et bien merci, Tom.

-Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi, sourit-il.

* * *

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer****:**La plupart des trucs sont à J.R.R. Tolkien voir à J.K. Rowling, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note**: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady****Ange****Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Note d'auteur: **Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs pour le temps que j'ai prie pour posté ce chapitre.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique**_

* * *

**Chapitre8 :Fin de vacance**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Eliel s'égosillait sur le pauvre Lucas qui c'était ratatiné sur lui-même.

Il venait à peine de rentre de sa sortie que Eliel lui avait sauté dessus, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blesser ou autres. Après l'inspection, il avait grondé Lucas pour être sortie sans autorisation, ou même sans avoir laisser un mot informant de son intention de sortir de l'appartement.

-Mais je vais bien c'est ça l'important, non ?

Eliel lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

-Je ne voulais pas te déranger pendant que tu te reposais et je m'ennuyais ici, je suis donc sortie me promener.

-Et l'idée de me laisser un mot ne vous pas traverser l'esprit.

Lucas rougit de gène et baissa la tête comme un petit garçon fautif, ce qu'il était.

-Je pourrais savoir ou vous avez passez le reste de l'après midi.

Lucas rougit encore plus en repensant à son après midi.

Il avait passé une fin d'après-midi très agréable en compagnie de Tom. C'était un homme très cultivé qui, bien qu'ils le connaissent par cœur, lui avait fait visiter toutes les boutique du chemin de Traverse. Tom ne lui avait pas lâché la main de toute l'après-midi et il avait apprécié. Mais Tom avait du partir et il l'avait raccompagné au Chaudron Baveur.

-Alors ? Insista Eliel.

-J'ai passé l'après midi à me promener sur le chemin de Travers.

Eliel lança un regard septique à Lucas mais ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Le mois d'Août venait de commencer et Lucas finissait son apprentissage elfique avec Eliel. Il attendais avec impatience ces résultats, pour patienté il lisait et apprenait les livres que ses parents lui avaient laissés.

En s'entraînent il avait découvert que sa plante était une amaryllis et que à chaque fois qu'il en faisait pousser, il pouvait choisir la couleur de celle-ci.

Dans un livre de potion avancer que lui avait donné Eliel, il avait découverte que chaque couleur de fleur correspondait à un type de potion, par exemple une amaryllis bleu était utiliser dans la fabrication d'un baume pour traiter les brûlures, celle de couleur parme avec le bout des pétales violet était utiliser dans la concoction d'un puisant filtre qui paralysait les organes et finissait par tuer la victime.

De temps en temps, Eliel pensait à Séverus, et pendant ses moment, il se sentait mal et malheureux, mais il se doutait que Séverus devait être dans un était pire que lui. Après tout c'est lui qui avais abandonnée Séverus, même si c'était par obligation, il aurait du laissé un message, voir un mot pour que Séverus ne doute pas qu'il revienne, tôt ou tard.

* * *

Un matin, en se levant, Lucas découvrit deux choses qui le surpris grandement, la première fut l'absence de Eliel et la second fut deux lettres posée sur la table basse du petit salon.

La première était adressée à 'Mon prince' et la seconde à 'Monsieur Finael'.

La première doit provenir d'Eliel, pensa Lucas. Il l'ouvrit donc en premier.

_**Mon très chère Prince,**_

_**J'espère que votre nuit fut agréable. Je suis sortie faire quelques achats, pour la semaine. Je rentrerais vite, et j'espère vous trouvé encore dans l'appartement à mon retour.**_

_**Votre dévouer serviteur Eliel.**_

_**PS : Un hibou est arrivé avant mon départ, la lettre qu'il portait vous est adressé, je me suis permis de la prendre au hibou pour vous.**_

Lucas prie la seconde lettre et l'ouvrit.

_**Cher Monsieur Finael,**_

_**J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que votre inscription au sien de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard à été accepté en vue de vos résultats.**_

_**Histoire de la Magie : A**_

_**Potion : EE**_

_**Métamorphose : O**_

_**Sortillège : EE**_

_**Défense Contre les Force du Mal : O**_

_**La rentée s'effectuera le 1er Septembre. Il faudra vous rendre sur la vois 9 ¾ de la gare de King Cross, Londres, afin de prendre le Poudlard Express. Départ prévue du train 11h.**_

_**Ci-joint la liste de fournitures scolaires.**_

_**Minerva MacGonagalle**_

_**Directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard**_

_**NB : O : Optimal EE : Efforts Exceptionnels A : Acceptable P : Piètre D :Désolant T :Troll.**_

Lucas sourit et sautilla sur place. Il était heureux. Toute en continuant à sautillé il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pour prendre sa douche. Du shampoing plein les yeux, il entendit la porte d'entré claquer, Lucas passa la tête dans le couloir.

-C'est, toi, Eliel ?

-Qui voulez vous que se soit, _**Mon**__**prince.**_

Lucas se rinça rapidement et sortie de la salle de bain, un peignoir sur le dos et une serviette en turbans sur la tête pour essayer de sécher ses cheveux.

Eliel déposa les course dans la petite cuisine, prit la serviette des mains de Lucas et entreprit de lui sécher les cheveux.

-Merci, murmura doucement Lucas sous la serviette.

-Mais de rien, sourit gentiment Eliel. Aller vous habiller pendant que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuner.

Lucas alla donc s'habiller comme le lui avait conseillé Eliel et revient un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtue d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'une chemisette blanche.

Assis devant son petit déjeuné, Lucas regarda Eliel s'activé à ranger les course. Après cela Eliel se posa à ses coté à table. Il le vit sortir un sorte de petite boite en argent de sa poche et le déposé devant lui.

-J'ai acheté cela pour vous, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Lucas prie la boite et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur ce trouvais une chaînes avec un phénix en pendentif. Lucas regarda Eliel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dites-vous que c'est mon cadeau, pour votre anniversaire, dit Eliel en se levant.

Il prit la chaîne de la boite et la passa au coup de Lucas.

-Pour que vous sachiez que je suis toujours avec vous.

Lucas se leva et prit Eliel dans ses bras.

-Merci, on ne m'avait jamais fait un cadeau aussi beau.

Eliel sourit un peut plus.

* * *

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **La plupart des trucs sont à J.K.R voir à J.R.R.T, le reste est de moi (Déesse de la Lune).

**Note **: Les deux premiers chapitres ne son pas de moi. L'idée de cette fiction est de **Lady Ange Shadow**, je n'est fais que reprendre là ou elle c'est arrêter.

**Résumé** : Harry reçoit une lettre de sa mère qui lui dévoile la vérité.

_**Italique et gras : Lettre.**_

_Italique : Télépathie_

_Italique et souligner : Fourchelangue_

_**Italique, souligner et Gras : Elfique**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rentrer, surprise et début de conflits**

Ca y est. On était déjà le 1er Septembre et Lucas stressait pour un rien.

Eliel l'avais levée à 8h pour prendre son petit déjeuné et s'habillé. Il était arrivé à la gare à 9h et il y avait déjà du monde sur la plateforme 9¾.

Beaucoup de parents et d'étudiant ne cessait de regarder dans la direction de Lucas. Ils fixaient tous Eliel et sa couleur de cheveux.

-Eliel, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour la couleur de cheveux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler _**mon prince**_, répondit Eliel en souriant gentiment aux parents et aux élèves que le regardait.

-La couleur de tes cheveux attire trop l'attention sur nous.

-Peut être est-ce ma personne qu'il regarde et non la couleur de mes cheveux.

-Eliel, tu t'aime beaucoup trop, dit Lucas d'un ton las.

Eleil lui répondit par un simple sourire.

L'embarquement du train débutât à 9h30.

Une fois dans le train Eliel trouva un compartiment libre pour Lucas et lui. Il installa les bagages dans le filet au-dessus des sièges, et ils prirent places l'un en face de l'autre.

Le train venait à peine de démarrer que Eliel et Lucas entendit quelqu'un toqua, timidement, à la porte avant quelle ne s'ouvre. Un jeune homme brun, visiblement gêné, au vue de la légère rougeur présente sur ses joues, se trouvait à la porte du compartiment.

-Hum, bonjour, dit la personne à la porte.

Lucas avait tout de suite reconnu Neville Londubat.

-Bonjour, répondit doucement Eliel.

Lucas fit un petit geste de la main dans sa direction.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, que je me joigne à vous ? Demanda Neville.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Eliel avec un petit sourire.

Lucas, accepta avec juste un hochement de tête .

Neville s'assit à côté de Lucas après avoir placé ses bagages dans le filet mis à disposition.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Neville Londubat, tu dois être nouveau ? Demanda t-il en tendant sa main vers Lucas.

-Suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu es nouveau, je ne t'ais encore jamais vu à Poudlard.

-C'est tout à fais ça, je suis nouveau, répondit Lucas en prenant la main de Neville dans la sienne. Je m'appelle Lucas Finael, reprit-il, j'entre en sixième année et lui, en indiquant de la main Eliel, c'est **Eli**el **Mickaelson** (1).

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez, dit Neville à l'attention de Eliel. Je suis aussi en sixième année, dans la maison Gryffondor, en parlant cette fois à Lucas.

Un moment passa avant que Neville ne propose à Lucas de jouer à la bataille explosive.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Lucas.

Neville et Lucas avait joué une grande partie du voyage. Ils ne s'étaient arrêté que pour acheter des confiseries. Le reste du voyage, il n'avaient fait que parlé botanique. Lucas trouva étrange que Neville soie une vrai catastrophe en potion alors qu'il avait les meilleur note en botanique.

Eliel, en face d'eux, les surveillaient en feuilletant un magasine de potion acheté quelques jours plus tôt.

Ils avaient été dérangés par une espèce de rouquin et une fille de cheveux touffus insupportables, dixit Eliel.

Lucas avais été grandement étonné, mais pas surpris de voir comment Ron et Hermione ce comportaient sans lui, comme si ils étaient supérieur à tous.

Si l'on écartait cette insupportable intrusion dans le compartiment, le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard c'était bien passé. Lucas et Eliel étaient montés dans la même voiture que Neville.

Lucas était fasciné par les sombrals que tirais la voiture, il passa tous le voyage en calèche à les fixée, comme hypnotisé.

Un peut avant la répartition, Eliel alla à la table des professeurs, en passant par la porte placé à coté de celle ci.

Lucas, lui, attendait avec les premières années qui ne cessaient de le regarder. Ils levaient tous la tête vers lui, il était tellement grand pour des petits première années (2).

La répartition commença, il y eu 13 Gryffondors, 21 Serdaigles, 9 Poufsouffles, et 17 Serpentards.

Chaque tables applaudissait leurs nouveau camarade, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres, comme les Gryffondor qui criait et applaudissait très forts a chaque nouveau Gryffon, ou les Serpentard qui applaudissais que poliment les nouveau, Serdaigles ou Poufsouffles, ou pas du tous quand un nouveau Gryffondor était répartie.

Lucas attendait toujours, son tour près de la porte.

-J'aimerais un peu de silence, la répartition n'est pas finie.

Un murmure commença à s'élever dans la grande salle. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir accueillir un nouvel élève qui entre directement sixième année. M. Lucas Finael.

Tous virent un jeune homme blond sortiront de l'ombre du pilier près de la porte à côté de la table des professeurs.

Le professeur McGonagall indiqua le tabouret à Lucas.

Lucas s'assie et mis le choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas à M. Potter. Il me semble vous avoir déjà réparti il y a cinq ans

-Harry Potter n'était qu'une personne factice, je suis le prince Lucas Elendil Finael. Tu vas donc me répartir.

- Cette fois je ne vous laisse pas le choix, votre maison sera **SERPENTARD**.

Lucas se leva, déposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Il s'assit en bout de table à coté de Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledor reprit la parole après que Lucas se soit asssie à sa table.

-J'aimerais aussi vous présenter, **Eli**el **Mickaelson**, qui assistera le professeur Chourave.

**Du coté de Lucas**

Lucas dinais tranquillement, assie à coté de Malfoy.

Il remarqua Neville aussi en bout de table. Il lui fit un petit geste de la main auxquelles Neville répondit sans que ces camarades ne le remarque.

A la fin du repas, il suivit le reste des Serpentard, jusqu'à leur salle commune.

-Vien Lucas, dit Draco, je te conduire jusqu'au dortoir.

Lucas suivi doucement Draco, jusqu'à son dortoir.

-Voila ton lit, en lui indiquant le lit pas loin de la porte. Nous sommes quatre dans chaque dortoir. Tu le partage donc avec Blaise, Théo et moi.

**Du coté de Eliel**

Les plats apparurent après la fin de l'intervention de Dumbledore. Eliel manga très peu mais surveilla que Lucas se serve suffisamment.

Un peut avant la fin du diné, Eliel et les autres professeurs voyait la salle se vidé doucement.

-Pouvez-vous me conduire maintenant à mes appartements, demanda Eliel à Dumbledore place non loin de lui.

-Eh bien, commença Dumbledore. Il y a juste un problème, continua-t-il.

-Lequel ?

-Je n'avais pas prévu que le prince finisse a Serpentard.

-Et vous pensiez-vous que le prince finirait.

-À Griffondor.

Eliel leva un sourcil explicite à la réponse de Dumbledore.

-Je croyais que c'était le choipeaux qui choisissait la maison des élèves et non le directeur.

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le prince des elfes avec les Serpentard, eh bien…

-Oui ?

-Il serait mieux dans une maison un peu plus dirons-nous, chaleureuse moins froide, comme celle de Griffondor.

Je rêve, où il essaye de refourgué mon prince à ses lions stupides et kamikaze, qui agissent avant et réfléchissent ensuite.

-Pourquoi Griffondor, n'y a t-ils pas d'autres maisons que celle-ci ? D'après l'histoire de Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons, Griffondor et Serpentard ne sont pas les seuls.

-Oui, certes. Mais il serait mieux de placer le prince dans une autre maison.

-Donc, je repose ma question pourquoi proposez-vous tout de suite Griffondor et pas Serdaigle ou bien Poufsouffle ?

Là il n'a plus rien à dire le vieux.

-Mon prince et moi avons étudié avec soin l'histoire de Poudlard pendant les vacances et il se trouve que le prince a les qualités de toutes les maisons.

-Le problème est que je n'ai préparé aucun appartement près de la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors vous devriez occuper l'appartement près de la salle commune des Griffondor, se trouvant dans la tour au Nord.

-Il en est hors de question, je dormirai dans le dortoir de mon prince.

-Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser cette demande.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à préparer quatre appartements, un prêt de chaque salle commune. Vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation en ce moment.

-Allons, allons, nous trouverons bien une solution.

-La solution est toute trouvée, je m'installele dortoir de mon prince.

-Pour des raisons de sécurité aucun adulte ne dort dans les dortoirs des élèves.

-Et pour d'autres raisons de sécurité je ne dormirai pas loin de mon prince.

-Il y a bien un appartement dans les cachots, mais il est occupé par le directeur de la maison des Serpentard.

-Eh bien je partagerais l'appartement avec celui-ci, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez préparé les miens.

-Il faut bien lui demander s'il est d'accord.

-Qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je m'installerai dans ses appartements.

-Bien, abdiqua Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers son professeur de potion.

-Severus, il y a bien une chambre en trop dans vos appartements ?

Severus hocha la tête n'ayant pas entendu la conversation entre Dumbledore et Eliel.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas d'héberger un moment M. Michaelson le temps que ses appartements soient prêts ?

En entendant ces mots, Severus fit de gros yeux surpris.

Mais il est malade celui-là, ce demanda Severus.

-Pourquoi dans mes appartements ?

-Il ne peut être trop loin du prince.

-Je ne veux pas partager mes appartements avec ce …cet…hum…énergumène.

-S'il vous plait Severus, que pour quelque temps.

-Et j'ai quoi en échange de cette collocation foncée ?

-Ma reconnaissance, demanda Dumbledor avec son sourire de grand père.

-Pourquoi je me fais avoir par vous à chaque fois, soupira Severus.

Dembledor se tourna vers Eliel.

-M. Michaelson, Severus vous conduira à ses appartements.

Je vais partager l'appartement de Sevy, pensa Eliel avec un sourire intérieur.

Eliel vit Severus se levé, il le suivit. Severus marchais vite et Eliel avait du mal à le suivre.

-Severus ralentie, s'il te plait.

-Je ne vous aie pas permit de me tutoyer et de m'appelé par mon prénom, pas de familiarité entre nous, dit Severus sans se retourné.

Arrivée devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée des appartements de Severus, celui-ci donna le mot de passe, « Penne et Trahison ».

Eliel entra dans l'appartement avant que la porte ne se ferme.

A suivre.

* * *

1: Pour ceux et celles qui, comme moi, regarde beaucoup de films avec Alan Rickman, juste pour le voir -le reste de l'histoire tu t'enfoue-, et qui on vu Nobel Son, comprendrons ou j'ai chopé le nom de famille de Eliel. J'ai mis le nom en gras pour faire un clin d'œil à ce film, pas top au niveau histoire (je crois que j'ai rien suivit de l'histoire), mais Alan Rickman était dedans (^o^),(^o^),(^o^).

2: Un truc que j'ai remarqué quand je suis rentrée en 3eme, les 6eme était de plus en plus petit, je parle de leurs tailles.

BONNE ANNEE 2012 !


End file.
